vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rahkshi
Summary Rahkshi are inorganic armors piloted and powered by Kraata, slug-like creatures created from the essence of a Makuta. For over 80 thousand years, Rahkshi have acted as the personal soldiers of the Brotherhood of Makuta, most notably working for Teridax. Following the death of their leader and creator on Bara Magna, the surviving Rahkshi scattered into the wilderness. Powers and Stats Tier: Up to 6-B Name: Rahkshi Origin: Bionicle Classification: Kraata-controlled armors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, more specific abilities vary depending on the Rahkshi in question Attack Potency: Depends on the individual, can be as high as Country level (capable of matching and defeating even the Toa Nuva at their strongest) Speed: Unknown, at least Superhuman, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Up to Class ZJ Durability: Up to Country level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Their staffs. Intelligence: Animalistic. Weaknesses: They are much weaker without their staffs, and, when not directed or controlled by another being, they lack finesse. Notable Powers: Each Rahkshi has at least one of the following abilities; some may possess several. *'Accuracy:' The power to strike the smallest target at a great distance, regardless of environment or conditions. *'Adaptation:' Instantly adapts to take the maximum advantage in any situation. *'Anger:' The power to induce anger and turn allies against each other. *'Chain Lightning:' Capable of controlling devastating bolts of chain lightning. *'Chameleon:' The power to become completely invisible in any environment. *'Confusion:' The power to turn foes into mindless babbling fools. *'Cyclone:' The power to create powerful cyclones at will. *'Darkness:' The power to consume all the light in an area, although this can be overpowered. *'Density Control:' Complete control over its own density, as well as that of any object it touches. *'Disintegration:' The power to render nearly anything to dust. *'Dodge:' The power to be capable of dodging nearly anything. *'Elasticity:' The power to stretch its body to incredible lengths. *'Electricity:' The power to control electrical fields at great distances. *'Fear:' The power to induce fear in even the most courageous of opponents. *'Fire Resistance:' Near invulnerability to fire. *'Gravity:' The power to manipulate gravity and use it to crush anything it sees. *'Heat Vision:' High-range heat vision used to ignite and destroy anything within its eyesight. *'Hunger:' The ability to drain and steal the power of others. *'Ice Resistance:' Near invulnerability to ice. *'Illusion:' The ability to create and control multiple realistic illusions at once, anywhere within its sight. *'Insect Control:' The power to control insects. *'Laser Vision:' The power to project lasers from his eyes powerful enough to melt through protodermis. *'Limited Invulnerability:' The power to become exceptionally resistant to most forms of damage. *'Magnetism:' The power to control magnetic fields. *'Mind Reading:' The power to read and manipulate minds - even those of the most strong-willed opponents. *'Molecular Disruption:' The power to utterly destroy any inorganic object with a touch. *'Plant Control:' The power to control all nearby plant life. *'Plasma:' The power to melt nearly anything into easily manipulated vapors. *'Poison:' The power to manipulate and release lethal poisons. *'Power Scream:' A scream powerful enough to shatter stone and be heard all across the island of Mata Nui. *'Quick Healing:' Unnaturally quick regeneration that can also be used to heal others. *'Shattering:' The power to shatter virtually anything into rubble. *'Silence:' An aura of silence, powerful enough to deafen foes. *'Sleep:' The power to induce sleep in opponents on a large scale. *'Slowness:' The power to drain all the speed of nearby opponents. *'Sonics:' The power to release powerful sound-based attacks. *'Stasis Field:' The power to freeze an opponent in a near-unbreakable field of stasis through eye contact. *'Teleportation:' The power to teleport itself through nearly any wall and structure. *'Vacuum:' The power to create powerful gale-force winds and reverse winds at will. *'Weather Control:' Can manifest powerful thunderstorms and blizzards at will. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bionicle Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Races Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6